Cold As Ice
by A fangirl Forgotten
Summary: What would happen if Edward finally broke down and changed Bella? What if Jacob found out? How would Bella cope with her first day as a vampire? Read and find out... rated M to be safe


**A/N: Okay, this is something I wrote for a friend's birthday. It is set after Eclipse with one different: Edward didn't wait until they were married to change Bella. **

**Each section has the same story line, it is just being told by different perspectives.**

**So, feedback would be lovely. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jacob Black: Love Lost**_

I couldn't help myself; I had been spying all week and had come to the conclusion that the filthy bloodsucker was going to take my Bella to the meadow. I had been following them wherever they went, and I was determined not to leave her alone with him. I felt a ripple of anger surge through my body as I walked through the woods, a cloud of mist hanging low to the moss covered ground. Once I reached the meadow that the leach had taken my Bella to many times in the past, I sat down on the dewy ground and waited. As the sun rose overhead, I felt my body temperature rise, even higher than normal, and I began to sweat. I peeled my shirt off and tossed it into the damp forest behind me, settling in for a long day of waiting.

Minute after minute, hour after hour passed before I heard it. A swift breeze of wind and quick, steady footsteps approaching. Edward Cullen emerged from the canopy of hanging vines and mosses with Bella perched on his ice cold back. He walked calmly into the bright, sunlit meadow and swung her off his back; he placed her delicately on the grass before sitting down next to her. The sunlight made him sparkle, but that didn't change what he was. His godlike features made my bulky and brown ones seem inferior, and this angered me further.

I tightened my fists to keep from jumping him and ripping his throat out right then and there. I had to be sure of what was going to happen. I couldn't violate the treaty, Sam would go bonkers. He said the only time I could get rid of the bloodsucker that held my Bella's affection, was if he violated the treaty. If he changed her, that was it, I was going to kill him.

"You don't have to do this Bella, I'll always love you...mortal or not." the bloodsucker said, bringing one of his icy hands to her face and sweeping his fingertips up along her cheekbone.

She blushed and bit her lip slightly, looking as if she forgot to breathe, it made me sick. "I know Edward, I want to be with you, for all eternity. I'm not going to let a stupid thing like mortality prevent me from doing so." she said as soon as she caught her breath. I smiled to myself weakly, seeing her happy and content. I couldn't kill him right now---no matter how much I hated him. Bella would never speak to me again, though she wasn't exactly speaking to me now...but that's my fault. I could change things, make amends with her. I'll just go back to La Push and wait a few days, surely the leach wasn't going to change her today, he wasn't that strong.

"I love you so much Bella..." he whispered softly, leaning his head toward her. "Are you're ready?"

Easy Jacob...calm yourself. He's not going to change her, not here. He couldn't...he wouldn't. What happened to him being so reluctant about the situation? He didn't want to damn her soul!

"Yes Edward...I'm ready..." she whispered, closing her eyes, a nervous smile playing on her perfect, red lips.

He nodded and in an instant, his snowy white fingers began unbuttoning her shirt. He slid one side off her right shoulder, exposing her ivory skin to the sunlight. His hand glided over her skin and up her neck slowly, making her shiver from its coldness.

My teeth clenched and my body started to tremble with anger as I sat watching. I was surprised the bloodsucker hadn't smelled me yet. He must be too preoccupied with not killing Bella, and he also must be too nervous to be fully aware of what was around him. Stupid leach...

His mouth opened slightly as he breathed in the smell that came off her skin, perhaps smelling it for the last time. And if this was the last time, he was certainly going down.

He leaned his head down to her neck and pressed his icy lips against her skin gently, trying to calm her, and not startle her. Then, he opened his mouth and sank his pearly white teeth into her supple flesh, letting his venom pour into her and mix with her sweet blood. Bella shrieked loudly and he quickly pulled his teeth out of her neck, licking the crimson blood off his lips before kissing her forehead, her first scream still echoing in the empty forest.

My anger surged greater than before and I stood up, letting the fury take over my body. I phased quicker than ever before and let a loud snarl emit from my throat. In the second he reached down to pick her up, his eyes suddenly went wide hearing my snarl and I bounded from my hiding spot, tackling him to the ground. I snapped my teeth inches from his face as he tried to fight me off, Bella screaming and writhing in pain a few feet away from us.

"Dirty dog! Get off me!" he yelled as he threw my body off of himself and stood up. I ran back toward him and collided with his solid form; the sound was like two boulders crashing together. He violated the treaty, he knew that, why was he fighting it? My brothers would surely join me soon.

Edward growled and pushed me away, grabbing my throat roughly to hold off my snarling teeth. As far as I know, he is the only vampire to _ever_ fight a wolf. My paws scratched at his pale skin, trying to get him to loosen his grip. The bloodsucker's eyes turned dangerously black, black as ebony and darker than anything I'd ever seen.

"Never try to come between Bella and I again!" he snarled, his hands slightly shaking as I felt them shift around my neck. I clawed at his face, but it seemed to have no affect. He wasn't fighting for himself, he was fighting so he could get back to Bella. He dropped me to the ground and I jumped back up, ready to fight again. Bella's screams continued to ring in my ears as I tackled him to the ground. I growled as I bit his shoulder, trying in any way to incapacitate him. It didn't work, he fought right through the pain he must be experiencing. He wasn't going to let me win this easily. My teeth continued to rip through his flesh, but he shoved me off, tearing my mouth away from his shoulder.

I decided then that I was either going to kill the bloodsucker now, or die trying. I wasn't going to let him take Bella from me without a fight. I love Bella more than anything, and I don't want her to be with this filth. Out of every man on the entire planet, she had to fall for my enemy, someone I could never grow to accept.

He stepped onto my back to keep me from lashing up at him again, shoving my muzzle into the grass. He knew, I was sure, that we both couldn't leave the meadow today alive. He also knew that he was taking the risk of Bella never forgiving him, but obviously, he was willing to do that.

"Jacob Black, Bella will never love you, stop fighting for her." he said, shoving his knee into my back as he spoke into my ear. He pulled my head up dangerously fast and the last thing I heard was a sickening crack as my neck snapped painlessly. Everything went black and it was over.

* * *

_**Bella Swan: A Death For A Death**_

Up in the small communal bathroom that I shared with Charlie, situated at the end of the upstairs hall, I was still getting ready. Usually, when I was going somewhere with Edward, I was ready the instant I woke up. But today was different in one very drastic way.

Today I was going to die.

Edward had finally caved, today he was going to change me and I would become a vampire. I haven't even told Charlie anything about this matter yet. Sure, he knew that we were engaged, but he didn't have any clue that his beloved Dr. Cullen, or enchanting Alice, or my long time boyfriend and fiancee, Edward, were vampires.

Charlie probably wouldn't let me spend any time with the Cullens if he knew all of their dirty laundry. The whole town of Forks would push them away if they knew, and I couldn't risk that happening, and not being able to go with them if I wasn't changed.

I had a large amount of curlers wrapped up in my hair and a toothbrush stuck in my mouth when I heard it. Three soft knocks on the front door.

I let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a squeak and a squeal. He was here, on time as always and I was running late. I quickly spit out the toothpaste that was collecting in my mouth and started yanking the curlers out of my hair, letting them fall into my toiletry bag. I stashed the bag in my room, grabbed another bag that held some of my clothes and started down the stairs.

About halfway down, I tripped over an untied shoelace and stumbled the remaining steps, catching myself on the railing before I could fall to the floor.

I stood back up, composed myself and opened the door, smiling as my eyes landed on the ungodly beautiful creature that stood before me.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said in a perfectly eloquent matter that came right out of a different time. My heart shuddered and picked up its pace as his hand encased mine and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. How did I ever manage to win the affection of this flawless being?

I gave him a small, somewhat bashful smile as I stepped over the threshold. "Bye Charlie! Love you!" I called back into the house, finding it appropriate to use the 'love card' because I didn't know when I'd see him again...if ever.

The game had just come on, obviously, because I heard the roar of the crowd, muffling Charlie's halfhearted reply. Edward was lucky that it was baseball season, otherwise he'd have to deal with my father's unfailingly grumpy attitude about letting me leave with him.

I scoffed at his remark about me being beautiful. _He_ was the beautiful one in this relationship. "I'm nothing compared to you." I said jokingly, knowing he was just going to argue. But, to my immense surprise, he didn't.

After getting into the car and Edward pulled onto the main road, my nerves started to kick in. I watched the speedometer bob up and down as he accelerated. "Where are we going to do this?" I asked, playing with my shirt, twisting the fabric around in my hands nervously.

"I was thinking the meadow?" his voice questioned and his face turning toward me as he spoke.

I contemplated the suggestion and nodded slightly. That sounds great. No one will hear...right?"I asked, still fidgeting as I looked out the window of the Volvo.

"No, no one. We will be completely and utterly alone." he replied, no signs of doubt in his voice at all.

We bounced down the dirt road and once the car came to a stop, Edward was at my door, opening it before I even noticed he'd moved. "Ready?" he asked, taking my hand and swinging me up onto my back, preparing to run.

I groaned inwardly. This was something I'd always detested. "Not really, but...just go." I answered pathetically, closing my eyes and burying my face in his bronze colored hair. My grip around him tightened instinctively as he took off and I scowled upon hearing his booming laugh. "Stop laughing...it's not funny..." I mumbled into his hair stupidly.

His laughter quickly dissipated but I could tell he was smiling. "Are your eyes closed?" he asked me. Of course my eyes were closed, I learned my lesson the hard way. I nodded slightly, so he knew I'd heard him."We're almost there, don't worry."

Despite the fact that I closed my eyes, the nausea started to set in anyway. I was about to tell him to stop and walk the rest of the way when I heard him whisper, "We're here, Bella."

He swung me off his back and placed me on the ground gently before taking a seat next to me. He was a statue of Adonis, sparkling in the sunlight as he brought a hand to my cheek. "You don't have to do this Bella, I'll always love you...mortal or not." he said, holding my gaze, making me forget to breathe. Why did he have to be so darn dazzling?

After a few long, drawn out seconds, I freed myself from the severity of his gaze and took in a breath. "I know Edward, I want to be with you, for all eternity. I'm not going to let a stupid thing like mortality prevent me from doing so." I said, trying a bit of humor to lighten the seriousness of the mood.

"I love you so much Bella..." I heard him whisper, leaning his head toward me slightly. "Are you're ready?"

"Yes Edward...I'm ready..." I answered, closing my eyes and smiling nervously. I felt his hand open the top few buttons of my shirt, sliding the fabric off my shoulder.

I shivered as his fingertips caressed my skin, and I could feel my pulse racing. He obviously felt it too. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation as I felt his cool breath brushing against my neck. I shuddered as his lips pressed against my skin and then all thought stopped completely as his teeth broke the skin. I screamed the loudest sound I'd ever made and started thrashing around as an almost unbearable pain washed over me.

I was almost unaware of the hideous snarl that emanated from somewhere close by. It was too much to process at that given point. Then, I opened my eyes and saw a large, russet colored wolf fling itself through the air and tackle Edward. I continued screaming both from the pain and the fear.

I was screaming too loud to hear any dialogue that could have going on.My ears were ringing from the sound of my own bellowing.

All sense of time I had was lost as I watched the russet wolf and Edward fight. The pain I was experiencing was too severe for me to do anything about it. I desperately wanted to jump up and yank them apart. I wanted to scold Jake for being an idiot.

I felt tears leak out of my eyes as I watched Edward snap the russet colored wolf's neck. But I realized, of course, that if Edward didn't do anything, Jake would have killed him.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and he carried me back to the Volvo, placing me in the seat and strapping me down.

Before I knew it, we were back at the house. The pain was still horrible and I was still screaming. I was at the verge of passing out and I could barely see past the steady flow of tears pouring from my eyes.

The next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me out to the car. He climbed into the back seat, placing me on his lap gently. Carlisle, who was already in the car, poked a needle into my arm, but the pain was lost in the constant waves of agony Edward's venom was causing me.

Whatever it was, started to calm me until I fell asleep. That was it. There was no going back now. We were on our way out of Forks, I was changing and in three days, I would be immortal.

* * *

_**Alice Cullen: Sight of the Fight**_

I had been keeping a watch over Edward's situation with Bella for over a week now. He was driving me insane with his constant questioning and nagging. "Are you sure Charlie won't...Bella's not second guessing...Am I going to hurt her...Should Carlisle be there..." It had gotten to the point where I was blocking my thoughts, translating entire speeches and documents into other languages, just so he wouldn't be able to invade my mind. My current favorite being the Declaration of Independence in Hungarian.

"Alice are you sure everything will be..." Edward started to say as he walked into my room, without knocking of course.

"Yes, Edward. Everything is going to be fine." I assured him for the millionth time. "Just go pick her up already. Charlie is going to be watching a game by the time you get there, so he won't be grumpy about taking her." I said, nodding once from behind the book I was reading.

Edward gave me a somewhat reluctant look and then retreated from the room, obviously hearing me recite Martin Luther King Jr's 'I have a dream' speech in Russian. Once I heard Edward's car door slam shut and it had sped out of the drive way I found it safe to stop my ministrations.

I got up from my couch that was situated in front of a large bay window that overlooked the backyard and walked out of the room. Down the stairs and into the living room I went, smiling when I saw Jasper draped across the large white leather couch. "Hello love." I said as I walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Alice, Edward been bugging you?" he asked teasingly as his icy arms wrapped around my waist. Jasper knew exactly what had been going on all week. He obviously just liked to tease me when I was in a bad mood. I was about to argue when a sudden rush of calm fell over me.

"Jasper...I told you not to toy with my emotions, how many times?" I asked, smiling despite the fact that I'd rather slap him. Jasper shrugged, a playful smile on his lips.

I stood up and pried his arms off me. "Well, I think I'm going to go see Charlie. It may be the last time I get to speak with him." I said as I walked over to the closet and pulled out my small red leather jacket.

"Aw, you're leaving me here all alone?" he asked with a smile, getting up and walking over to me.

"Well, first of all, Esme's home and second, yes." I joked with a nod, turning on my heel and walking out to the garage. I got into one of the cars and pulled out of the driveway, speeding onto the main road.

I parked on the street by Charlie's house and got out, bouncing up to the front door. I gave four short raps on the door and Charlie appeared. "Alice, hello!" he said with a bright smile, opening the door wider so I would be able to enter.

Charlie has always been putty in my hands, ever since the first time I met him. "Thanks Charlie. I figured I'd give you some company, seeing as Bella and Edward are both gone." I said as I slipped out of my jacket, hanging it on the rack next to Charlie's police stuff.

"Thanks Alice, that's thoughtful of you." he said as he led me into the living room and sat back down in his chair. I took a seat on the couch and folded my feet under me. "Do you know where they went?"

Play dumb Alice, think fast. "Oh, I have no idea. My brother is a bit secretive about the time he spends with Bella." I said with a shrug, keeping our gigantic secret sealed. It hurt to lie to Charlie. I really wish I could tell him everything, and I mean everything. Though, if I did that, he would never let Bella become one of us. Edward would be devastated.

"Oh...yeah. That's right." Charlie grumbled. It was no secret that he didn't like Edward much. If only he knew what we were. He probably wouldn't even like me anymore.

"They probably just went on a date." I said, in an attempt to console him. Poor Charlie, poor uninformed Charlie.

Charlie grumbled at my word choice and looked over at the TV again, trying to focus on the game. And that's how we sat, for who knows how long. I think my presence was enough to calm Charlie's nerves.

My eyes flickered up as Charlie rose from his arm chair. "Can I get you anything Alice?" he offered as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, no thanks Charlie. I can only stay for a bit." I said, shaking my head slightly.

That's when it happened. Charlie had just sat back down and my eyes went wide, clouded with a vision.

I saw Bella; Bella and Edward. They were sitting in the meadow, Edwards hands were gliding up Bella's arms and suddenly, everything went blank. All I could see was a thick blanket of white and then nothing else.

I gasped audibly and shot up to my feet as my eyes cleared and my regular sight returned. Charlie's head snapped up to look at me. "Something wrong Alice?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I just forgot...Esme wanted me to help clean the house today." I replied, doing my best to keep all signs of distress out of my voice. "I'll see you later, Charlie." I said as I walked at a fast human pace down the hallway, grabbing my jacket off the hook as I passed. I waved from the door and then sprinted out to the street, climbing into my car and pulling down the street in the direction of the house.

Once I was parked in front of the house, I sprinted at an inhumanly rate up the stairs and into the front room, smashing the door against the wall in my haste.

"Alice dear...what's wrong?" Esme's calm, soothing voice called out as she approached me, a dishtowel in her hands.

I rushed past her and sat down on the couch next to Jasper, my eyes wide with fear. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number of Carlisle's cell phone.

One ring...

"Alice, what's going on?" Esme demanded, her voice more serious, harsher than I think I'd ever heard it.

Two rings...

"Say something Alice." Jasper insisted as he started at me, the small, sleek silver phone pressed against my ear.

Three rings...

I wanted to make sure Carlisle knew, I didn't know what happened, but it had something to do with the wolves, and my brother, and Bella. It was bad.

Four rings...and then the answering message picked up.

_This is Carlisle, leave a message at the beep. Emmett, what button do I press now...BEEP!_

"Carlisle, it's Alice. You need to get home, _now_." I said, straining my voice to sound as urgent as possible. "Bella and Edward are _gone_. I can't see them!" I stressed the word gone, wanting him to know how serious the situation was.

"They're gone?!?" Jasper roared loudly once I'd finished leaving the message. Esme covered her mouth with one of her dainty hands and I nodded quickly.

I nodded once and that was all the motivation it took for everyone to start moving. Esme ran up the stairs and started throwing everything into suitcases, Jasper prepared the cars to be loaded and I went to find Emmett.

He and Rosalie were just heading down the stairs, having heard all of the commotion from their room, obviously. They already had four bags between them and already knew what was going on.

Once I'd done everything I could inside of the house, Esme and I ran outside to meet Carlisle on the way down the driveway.

He parked the car and jumped out, running toward us."What's going on, Alice?" he asked as Esme's tiny arms wrapped around him.

"I don't know...one minute everything was fine, but the next, they were just...gone." I said, looking up at him frantically, hoping he'd know what we were going to do.

"We should start loading the cars. If Edward isn't back in twenty minutes, we'll send Emmett." Carlisle announced as he walked into the house with Esme and I followed.

Once inside, I shot up the stairs and resumed packing the things in Edward's room, having finished my stuff a while ago.

Then, a pile of clothes in hand, a loud, ear shattering scream echoed through the house, followed by Edward's call for me and Carlisle. I dashed out of Edwards room and down the stairs, landing at his feet.

"Edward! What happened?!" I shouted, staring up at him expectantly, hoping I would get a different answer than I knew was coming.

"Black was at the Meadow. I had to kill him..." he answered as Carlisle joined us "We need to leave, now."

Carlisle looked as though someone had struck him with a bat. Edward killed one of them, one of the wolves. This was worse than I thought. "Alice, Esme, Rose, get back to packing." he instructed, walking over to the closet and grabbing his medical box from the back. "We need to get to Alaska as soon as possible."

I nodded and went back to packing as he'd instructed us. Once everything was in the car, I sat in one of the seats, looking up once the rest of my family filed out of the house and distributed themselves between the two cars, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I in one, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme in the other.

We pulled out of our long driveway and onto the highway, heading in the direction of Alaska, a tense atmosphere hanging over us the entire ride.

* * *

_**Carlisle Cullen: A Curse And A Calling**_

I have always loved working and helping others; it's in my nature to think of others before myself. Esme has told me that's one of the reasons she loves me so much. I guess I got the desire to aid the less fortunate from my Priest father.

The art of medicine has always interested me, even back when we didn't know much on the subject. My vampire abilities don't hurt either. It's easy to sniff out where a person is injured if you've got a nose attuned to the scent of human blood.

My studies have brought me through medical school countless time, I lost track after thirty. Edward, my son in every sense of the word besides the fact that I'm not his biological father, shares my passion for helping people. He has been with me the longest out of everyone in our family and we've become as close as can be.

Edward has always worried me, ever since I brought Rosalie into our family. She was meant to be a companion for my son as Esme was to me. But, that didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. Edward found her to be a bit snobby for his taste, and Rosalie in turn displayed her distaste for the fact that he wasn't attracted to her.

Then almost three years ago, the mysterious daughter of Police Chief Swan returned to the ever rainy Olympic Peninsula to the little town of Forks. Her name was Bella and right off the bat, on the very first day of the new school year, we all knew that our lives would be different. This I could tell by the horrified expression Edward wore when he showed up at the hospital to trade cars.

It broke Esme's heart when he left, and he knew that. He was scared, we all were. But, that was a long time ago. Now, Bella was just as much a part of our family as Alice, or Emmett. Once Edward let his human emotions take over, I knew this one was different. They fell in love.

But there was, of course, a complication.

Bella was human, a human who had a life, and a family that she would be leaving behind to join ours. The thought of changing Bella had Edward nervous almost all of the time. She had been begging him, assuring him that nothing else mattered, but this was a much bigger deal than she could even begin to imagine. This decision to make the big leap into eternal damnation as Edward so lightly put it once, was a big one. A huge one. Once the transformation was complete, there was no going back. No do overs.

Of course I was a little hesitant when Bella came to me about the matter. We were in the middle of a family meeting, voting on whether she should remain human or not. I promised her that I'd change her after she graduated from high school, if that was what she really wanted. And I knew what she wanted, and that was for Edward to change her. So, I felt no guilt in making that promise. Edward of course hated the idea, he was one of the ones who voted for her to remain human.

Today was different though. The whole 'vote' thing happened two years ago at least. Edward has also come to his senses and is finally being reasonable. He's mapped everything out, had everything planned months in advance. He only began discussing the matter with Bella a month ago. She was naturally elated.

Now, at the hospital, it was almost impossible for me to keep my mind focused on anything but the events that would take place in a matter of hours. I was waiting until the last minute to inform the hospital that I was leaving, transferring to another small town in need of a doctor. Charlie would catch on the moment he found out that we, along with his daughter had gone missing. That was the only piece of the puzzle that I hadn't figured out yet.

"Dr Cullen?" a bubbly little resident questioned in a perky voice from my side. I had a clipboard help up in front of my face, examining the chart of a ten year old girl.

"Hairline fracture." I announced after a few seconds of 'deliberation'. I had noticed the fracture without the x-ray, but it would have been a bit suspicious to diagnose something like that without one.

The young resident batted her eyelashes and nodded. "Of course Dr Cullen. I should have seen it before." she chimed stupidly. Normally, I just ignored the female staff of the hospital, and their googly eyes, but today I just couldn't handle it.

"Put it in a cast, give her a prescription for Demerol and then discharge her." I said dully before stuffing the clipboard back into the transparent holder at the end of the bed. I turned and walked out of the room toward the staff room.

Once inside I opened my locker and took off my white coat. After hanging it up, I grabbed my leather jacket and poked my arms through the sleeves. There was nothing else left in my locker. All week I had been slowly taking things home, not wanting anyone to notice. I closed the metal door and set the numbers to zero and then walked out to the front desk.

"Night, Camilla." I said as I walked past the desk in the lobby. Her head snapped up at the remark and her mouth opened to respond, but I was already out the door, pulling my cell phone from my pocket.

I turned it on and waited for the screen to load up. One new message flashed across the screen in green letters. I wasn't expecting a call but nevertheless, I opened my voice mail and listened.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. You need to get home, _now_." the message said through the speaker that I held against my ear. "Bella and Edward are _gone_. I can't see them!" her voice sounded a bit more urgent with each word she said.

This was bad, I knew it was. And it could only mean one thing. The werewolves knew.

I jogged to my car and got in quickly, slamming the door and pulling out of the parking lot as fast as I could manage. As I drove, my mind raced. Every bad thing that could have happened

flashed before my eyes in a blur . I hadn't even realized that the wolves could have found out. I didn't expect them to. Now, everything was going to change. We had to act fast.

Alice and Esme were standing outside when I pulled down the long driveway to our large, secluded home. I parked the car and hopped out, rushing toward them.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked before I had even reached them. Esme wrapped her small arms around me as soon as I was close enough and I buried my face in her hair.

Alice's wide, all knowing eyes stared up at me, sparkling and light gold. "I don't know...one minute everything was fine, but the next, they were just...gone." she said, her voice giving away the obvious fear she was holding in.

"We should start loading the cars. If Edward isn't back in twenty minutes, we'll send Emmett." I decided as I led Esme into the house, Alice trailing slightly behind.

Once we were inside, I released my grip on Esme's waist and ran up to my office. I grabbed my phone off the desk and dialed a number that was ingrained in my memory.

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up and a very familiar voice answered with a greeting. "Damien?" I asked, though I already knew it was indeed him.

"Carlisle, my friend!" he replied, smiling, I could tell from his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"We're coming a few days early. There was a complication." I said, hoping he wouldn't press it and he'd wait until we actually got there. I'd be able to explain things better once I knew the whole story myself.

"Say no more. We'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, the phone starting to crackle from poor reception.

"Yes, tomorrow." I relied before hanging up because the door had opened, a shrill scream was echoing up the stairs and Alice was running down to the living room.

I composed myself quickly, determined to be strong for my family. If I didn't keep control, I was sure everyone would start to panic. I walked down the stairs to find Edward sitting on the couch, cradling Bella in his arms. Her screams echoed through the house and Alice was perched on the floor in front of them.

"Black was at the Meadow. I had to kill him..." Edward said hurriedly as I joined them in the living room. "We need to leave, now." he added, looking in my direction pointedly.

"Alice, Esme, Rose, get back to packing." I instructed the lot of them, Esme and Rosalie standing in the kitchen. I walked to the closet and grabbed my prepared medical kit, just in case Bella needed something for the pain, or anything. "We need to get to Alaska as soon as possible." I said before pulling my cell phone back out and dialing Charlie's number.

"Mr Swan? It's Dr Cullen." I said, attempting to make my voice sound somewhat perturbed. "Yes, yes...the kids are fine. But...Edward left me a note, he and Bella eloped. No, no. There's no need to worry, I'm sure Bella will call soon. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." I said, hoping I didn't sound like I was rushing too much.

I then joined everyone else in packing up the cars. Once we were done, and Edward had joined us, we got onto the road and started speeding toward our destination. Alaska. The place that Bella would start her new life, her eternal life.

_**

* * *

**__**Edward Cullen: Fighting for Love**_

I walked up to the door of Charlie's house and knocked softly, placing my hands behind my back as I waited for someone to answer. Seconds later I heard something, or rather someone stumble down the stairs. A faint grumble could be heard from behind the door before it opened and Bella stood in front of me. I smiled brightly upon seeing her, wearing my favorite blue button-up shirt and a pair of jeans that fit snugly to her curves.

"You look beautiful Bella." I said with a smile, taking her small fragile hand into mine. She didn't realize how carefully I had to hold her, because compared to me, she is a butterfly, and I am a huge creature that could crush her easily. Even if I only meant to give her a hug, I could squash her tiny body in my arms.

She smiled and stepped out onto the porch, calling a quick goodbye to Charlie who was currently trapped in the ball game. "I'm nothing compared to you." she joked as I led her over to the silver Volvo sitting on the street. I rolled my eyes at the attempted joke and opened the door as she climbed inside and buckled up. I then walked over to the driver's side and got in, sticking the key into the ignition and bringing the engine to life.

"Where are we going to do this?" she asked softly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, I could tell. She balled up a little bit of her shirt in her hands, which was a dead giveaway.

I had purposely kept the details of the day a secret because I didn't want Bella, in her excitement and nervousness to blurt something out to Charlie that would ruin the plan.

I had spoken with Carlisle, and we decided that after I had taken Bella back to the house, he would call Charlie and tell him that we had eloped. That would give us an alibi for the three days of her transformation. Then, college was not far away, so we would go to Alaska and hide out there until she was able to tolerate being around humans again.

I looked over at her as I accelerated the car to 80, keeping it slow for her benefit. "I was thinking the meadow?" I asked, searching her face for conformation or another thought.

Oh, how I wished I could hear her thoughts. I would trade everyone else's just to be able to hear hers.

I had put a lot of thought into this. I wanted this day to be special for her. Even if it was the day I damned her soul...

That sounds great. No one will hear...right?"" she asked, wrapping her fingers around the bottom of the seat as she watched the green scenery whip by at our speed.

"No, no one. We will be completely and utterly alone." I said confidently, still speeding down the road toward our destination. Bella loved the meadow, it's where I first exposed myself to her. It was our special place, and now, it was going to be even more so.

Once I arrived at the end of the dirt road, I stopped the car and hopped out, appearing at Bella's door with lightning speed. She smiled, and I smiled back, glad I could be myself without frightening her. "Ready?" I asked, taking her hand and swinging her up onto my back.

"Not really, but...just go." she said, closing her eyes tightly. I took off running—sprinting through the dense forest like a bullet. I felt Bella's iron grip tighten around my neck as I sped up. I laughed and the sound boomed through the forest, bouncing off the trees as we went past. "Stop laughing...it's not funny..." she mumbled into my hair.

I quickly shut my mouth, instantly ceasing my laughter. My breath was steady, unchanged from its normal cadence as I ran. I hoped that she closed her eyes, the last thing I want is for her to be nauseous when we get there.

She nodded again just as we were about to r "Are your eyes closed?" I asked, still running in the direction of the meadow. I felt her nod silently against my shoulder and I smiled. "We're almost there, don't worry." each the meadow.

I slowed to a stop at the opening to the meadow and pushed the vines and hanging moss out of my way, emerging into the bright sunlight.

"We're here, Bella." I said quietly, setting her down on the springy ferns in the middle of the meadow before sitting down next to her. I looked over at her and her face was slightly flushed, from nervousness, I assumed.

"You don't have to do this Bella, I'll always love you...mortal or not." I assured her, giving Bella a chance to say she didn't want to do it, that she changed her mind. I brought my hand to her cheek and stroked it lightly, smiling down at her as I heard her breath catch in her throat.

She broke away from my gaze and took a few deep breaths before answering. "I know Edward, I want to be with you, for all eternity. I'm not going to let a stupid thing like mortality prevent me from doing so." I grinned weakly, almost upset that she hadn't changed her mind.

I want to be with her forever, but I just wish I didn't have to change her to make that possible. "I love you so much Bella..." I whispered softly, leaning my head toward her. "Are you're ready?"

"Yes Edward...I'm ready..." she answered, closing her eyes and smiling nervously. I nodded and slid my hand up the front of her shirt and undid the first couple of buttons so I could slide the move the side of her shirt off her shoulder.

I moved my fingertips over her skin and felt her shiver, along with her fast beating pulse. My mouth fell open as I leaned in toward her, breathing in the delicious freesia and lavender scent that came off her porcelain skin. My throat ached as I resisted my la tua cantante, my Bella.

I opened my mouth wider and exposed my glittering teeth. I kissed her neck gently and then sank my teeth into her soft skin. My throat burned as the taste of her blood filled my mouth and the scent wafted up into my nose. My mind was screaming for me to take her, but my heart resisted.

I let just the right amount of venom to seep in before pulling back and licking my lips clean of her blood, my throat still aching painfully. I kissed her forehead as she screamed in agony and then reached to pick her up.

I heard a wild snarl come from the trees behind me and my eyes widened in terror. Not now, please not now. I turned around quickly and saw a russet colored wold bounding toward me and before I could move out of the way, the wolf collided with me, knocking me back to the ground.

Bella continued to scream as she laid on the ground next to the two of us. "Dirty dog! Get off me!" I yelled as I put my hands up to keep his jaws from crunching the front of my face. I threw him back and stood up, prepared to fight, to keep Bella safe.

The wolf growled and charged me again, colliding solidly against my stone form. I scowled and shoved him back again. I grabbed onto his throat tightly to keep him from tearing my limbs apart. The wolf's paws scratched at my hands and my face until I dropped him.

The wolf jumped right back up, prepared to continue fighting. He tackled me again and tore through my shoulder, trying to cause me some sort of pain, but it wouldn't work. I was too focused on getting back to Bella and bringing her to Carlisle. I shoved him back again and then stood up, stepping onto his back to keep him from lashing up at me again.

By now, I had figured out that this was Black. Of course it was, which other wolf would have fought with this sort of intensity? Once Bella was herself again, she would be very angry with me...but what choice did I have? I couldn't get her to safety without killing him.

I leaned down and kneed him in the back, speaking close to his ear. "Jacob Black, Bella will never love you, stop fighting for her." I said before pulling his head up in a blindingly fast movement, a loud crack echoing off the trees as his growling finally ceased.

I sighed and crawled back over to Bella, scooping her up into my arms. It was best to leave now before the other wolves figured out what I had done. As I reached the Volvo, the small silver phone in my pocket vibrated.

I pulled it out and thee number was Alice's. Of course it was. She must have seen us disappear from her visions for a bit. I got Bella into the car and strapped her down before speeding back to the house.

"Alice! Carlisle!" I called as I carried Bella through the door and sat down on the couch, holding her tightly in my arms. Alice sprinted down the stairs and collapsed in front of the couch.

"Edward! What happened?!" she demanded, staring up at me with wide eyes. She must have been worried, having seen us disappear temporarily from her visions.

"Black was at the Meadow. I had to kill him..." I answered as Carlisle walked into the room, still somewhat calm. "We need to leave, now." I directed at him urgently.

"Alice, Esme, Rose, get back to packing." he instructed as he walked to a closet and grabbed his medical kit. "We need to get to Alaska as soon as possible." he dialed Charlie's number and explained the situation, and that he needn't worry. Then, he joined the rest of my family in packing the cars we were taking.

As I looked down at Bella, screaming and twisting around in my arms, I thought of what our life would be like in three days. She would be a vampire, an un-dead. I looked up as Esme walked in and nodded toward the door without speaking, not that she would need to anyway.

I rose from the couch silently and followed her out to the car, ready to start my life over again with Bella by my side.

* * *

**_Epilogue_: _Cold as Ice_**

My eyes fluttered open to find myself in a room shrouded in white. A strange, yet familiar sleepiness hung over me. Morphine. Suddenly, everything made sense.

We were in Alaska. It was over. Instantly I sat up, looking around the room, trying to see if Edward was there. That's when I smelled him. It was exactly the same smell he'd always had when I was human, but it was intensified. I knew he was somewhere near, the next room maybe, but there was something else on my mind. What I looked like.

I got up from the bed slowly and touched my feet to the wood paneled floor, unaffected by the sheer coldness of it. I trudged over to the mirror that hung on the wall above a small dresser across the room. Keeping my eyes turned to the floor as I walked, I stopped in front of the slick, shiny mirror. I took a deep breath and looked up, gasping once I caught sight of my reflection.

My somewhat oily skin was gone, it looked like someone had airbrushed my face, clearing it of all its former flaws. Also, my already pale skin was even paler, a crisp ivory white. My hair was no longer frizzy like it had been in the damp, humid air of Forks. It was smooth, and silky to the touch, I discovered upon running my fingers through it. All of my features were very much the same, but better in a way. It looked sort of like they had become more angular; nevertheless, I was still able to tell that it was me.

I smiled into the mirror and looked at my neck, there was no apparent scar from where Edward had bitten me, most likely due to the fact that my skin was so light. I opened the dresser drawer and found some of my old clothes, along with a few garments that I didn't recognize. That was Alice's doing I supposed.

I grabbed my favorite pair of old jeans out of the drawer along with an equally old tee shirt from my Phoenix days. It no longer mattered what I wore in the cold weather, it wouldn't affect me.

After dressing, I walked out of the room and followed the scent of Edward into the front of the house. I stopped at the doorway and looked into the room, smiling widely as my eyes landed on Edward. He stopped dead in the conversation he was having with another vampire I had yet to meet and rushed to my side.

His arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed me deeply and longingly. I kissed him back and pulled away after a few moments, still smiling. "How are you? Are you thirsty? No more pain?" he asked, running his fingers through my silky hair while staring deep into my eyes.

I was surprised at the effect his eyes still had on me. I forgot to breathe, but that really didn't matter now, it just felt a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head lamely in an answer to all the questions but the first. "I'm fine." I answered softly, still dazzled by his topaz eyes.

"You smell the same..." he whispered, taking in a deep breath near my neck. "I'm glad..." he added, a small smile playing on his perfect lips.

"I could smell you all the way in the bedroom, is that normal?" I asked, looking up at him. This was all so new to me, I had no idea what was normal, and what was not for vampires.

Edward shook his head slightly. "No, not from that far away." he said looking over to the easy chair that Carlisle was sitting in. Edward nodded once and Carlisle got up, walking over to the two of us.

"What else can you smell, Bella?" Carlisle asked me as Edward loosened his grip on my waist. I stepped back and took in a deep breath through my nose.

"I smell all of you," I pointed to every vampire sitting in the room. "And...there's some sort of animal outside." I said with a small nod.

"All the animals are at least a mile away." Emmett chimed in from the love seat where he and Rosalie sat. "I went hunting just a little while ago and I have to say, penguins are quite boring."

"Well then, I think we've found your special ability, Bella." Carlisle nodded, smiling. "That could prove to be very useful in the future."

I gave Carlisle a smile and walked over to the window, peering through the dainty curtain that hung around its frame. The view was breathtaking, winter obviously because the ground was blanketed in a veil of white.

Edward slid silently to my side and looked out as well. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in a voice with an elegant accent that came from years ago.

"It is." I agreed, walking to the door, wrenching it open. I stepped out into the light and squinted as the sunlight shown down on me. I was glittering. Edward appeared at my side, his skin sparking brightly just as mine was. I was still not used to the whole vampire thing, well...me being a vampire that is.

I was enjoying the scenery and the silence when Edward interrupted. "Well, I think I should take you out hunting...we can't wait too long to start that. You need to get used to it."

I nodded in agreement and walked off with Edward, my nose leading me in the direction of a small grouping of penguins.

It wasn't as bad, or brutal as I had expected. Of course, I was a bit ravenous, but once I'd had my fill, I felt well, normal. Edward and I walked side by side back to the house, our hands intertwined. Once inside, I plopped down on one of the couches that was currently unoccupied. I looked around the room and smiled as my now golden topaz eyes landed on Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett..." I started, a smirk spreading across my face as I got up and walked over to the kitchen table. I sat down and patted the chair across from me. "What would you say to a little arm wrestling match?" I asked deviously.

Emmett got up and bounded over to the table, sitting down and placing his elbow on the surface of the table, grinning wildly. "I'd say, get ready to loose."

I wrapped my hand around his and looked toward Esme as she took a spot at the side of the table. "Play fair." she instructed, covering both our hands with one of hers. "On three. One, two, three." she said, pulling her hand back and watching as the battle began.

Emmett put up a good fight, I'll admit to that, but he didn't stand a chance. Edward was right, I _was_ much stronger than him. And now, I realized why Edward always had to be so careful with me while I was human. Everything made perfect sense now, and I envied his self control. It was unfathomable.

I got up from the table triumphantly and hugged Edward tightly as he twirled me around I a small circle. "That's my Bella. Put Emmett in his place." Edward said, his laughter booming through the house.

"I didn't believe you. I never knew I was going to be this strong. I understand perfectly now, why you were always so cautious." I said, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him chuckle again, his laughter shaking my body.

"Well, now I believe we have a few arrangements to be made." Edward announced as he placed me down on one of the couches again and sat next to me.

"Arrangements? What sort of arrangements?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows in question. I didn't know what he was getting at exactly, but I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Marriage of course, my silly Bella." Edward said with another chuckle, pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I groaned. This wasn't exactly the thing I wanted to discuss at this time. "We have forever for that, Edward." I argued. "We can even do it more than once, like Rosalie and Emmett if you want, but why right now?" I asked, displeasure showing in my voice.

Edward's next laugh rattled the couch. "Three...two...one..." he counted, refusing to answer my question. Once he'd hit one, Alice threw herself onto the couch, having ran down all the way from the top floor.

"You will let me plan it, won't you Bella?!" she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide and sparkling, like she didn't know what I was going to say...

I rolled my eyes and smiled in spite of myself. "Like you don't know." I replied, shaking my head back and forth slightly.

"Oh thank you Bella!" she squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Nothing too elaborate, though." I pleaded her, prying her arms off me as I spoke. "It's just going to be us anyway, nice and small."

Edward smiled and picked up my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "I think you should wear the ring now." he said softly, I could feel his smile on my skin.

"Oh, alright. If it'll make you happy." I said, finally caving in. At least I wouldn't have to put up with anyone else's reaction to the marriage right now.

Edward pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my finger. It felt like it was made for me, a perfect fit.

I already had everything I could ever ask for. I had Edward, I was a vampire and now able to get to spend an eternity with him. Trivial things like actually getting married, and engagement rings were all extra, things that I could do without. But, if it made Edward and Alice feel better, I was more than happy to oblige.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I turned my head so I was looking at Alice and smirked. "So, Alice...any idea when the next storm is going to happen? I'm in the mood for baseball.."


End file.
